Star
by SaKuRa-cHaN41
Summary: After that horrible night Mikan started to stay away from Natsume forever. And that was the time Natsume realized that Mikan is pushing him away from her life. Can Natsume win her back again or will he lose her forever? NxM
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I just want to write something new and I hope you'll going to like this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**. x . o . x .o .**

**Star**

**. x . o . x . o .**

It was a beautiful afternoon. The weather looks so calm and peaceful. But one raven lad doesn't look calm and peaceful and it's all because of his brunette.

Natsume sighed. _'Tch, that idiot didn't even bother to visit me. Is that the way how she treats someone who saved her life?'_ he thought annoyingly.

Ruka noticed his friend sighs and can't help but formed a sad smile, "Hey man, are you alright?"

Natsume glanced at Ruka, "Do you think I'm alright Ruka?" he almost yelled.

"Natsume calm down. You're not yet fully healed you know," Ruka scolded his best friend.

Natsume glared at him, "How can you tell me to calm down? She didn't visit me for one week already. For these past few days I'm hoping that she'll come to see me but no, not a single day have I seen her," he said with a hint of pain in his voice.

Ruka never failed to notice the pain in his voice. He bit his lips, _if only you knew Natsume. _Ruka looked at the door and saw someone's shadow and he knew exactly who that person was.

Ruka sigh this time, "Look, what if Mikan wants to rest for the whole week?" he asked.

Natsume stared at the window and frowned, "Tch, as if she wouldn't be bored to death just resting at her house while her boyfriend is at the hospital still enduring the pain after saving her."

Ruka raised his brow, "But no one told you to save her."

Natsume look at Ruka and glared at him, "Are you nuts Ruka? Do you think I'll let her die? Of course not! I'm going to save her no matter what," he said seriously.

Ruka was touched because of what his best friend said, "You really love her so much that you'll going to risk your life in saving her?"

"Yes, I love her so much that I… I don't know what will go to happen to me if she's gone in my life,"he whispered then continue, "Forever. I really don't know Ruka. I might go crazy."

Ruka was shocked to hear this. He didn't expect to hear this from his stoic best friend. Mikan really knows how to melt Natsume's cold heart. But right now he pity his pal and not only him but also _Mikan._

Ruka smiled, a sad smile, "I never knew you could be this honest Natsume. You're not the type of person who loves to express his true feelings. You prefer to hide it anyway."

"I'm only expressing my true feelings to the people whom I trust so much.," Natsume look at Ruka and gave him a sad smile, "I have a bad feeling about this Ruka."

Ruka looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"That I'm about to lose Mikan."

Ruka eyes widened. He didn't expect that he'll going to notice this sooner. But the only thing Ruka could do right now is to take good care of him just like what he promised to _her._

"_Ruka, I want you to promise me one thing."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Promise me that you're going to take good care of Natsume for me. Please," Mikan looked at him with pleading eyes._

_Ruka was shocked to hear this but still, "If that's going to make you happy then I will. Promise," he gave her a genuine smile._

_Mikan smile, "Thanks."_

. x . o . x . o .

Little did Natsume know, his brunette was already crying outside his room. She heard everything from the start. And she's feeling terrible right now. All she ever wanted to do is hug him tight and never let him go but she knows she can't do that anymore. All she could do now is cry and cry until she ran out of tears to cry. While the person beside her just look at her with worried eyes, witnessing her agony.

"_I'm sorry Natsume. I'm very sorry." _Mikan whispered.

. x . o . x . o .

So how was it? Do you think I should continue this or not? Please do tell me about your opinion. Leave a review please. Thanks for reading.

You'll Be Blessed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GA.

**. x . o . x . o .**

**Star**

**. x . o . x . o .**

Mikan's P.O.V

I was watching the petals of the Sakura tree falling beautifully on the ground. I can't help it but remember something. Something that Natsume and I love it so much. _Our Sakura Tree._

I sighed for the nth time. We're at the park sitting one of the swings as I kept looking at our surroundings while a chestnut hair boy was staring at me and a frown was clearly visible on his handsome face.

"You know what I think you made the biggest mistake of your life," the young lad started to talk as if he can't stand seeing her in this kind of state.

I smile a sad one, "What do you mean?"

The young lad can't help but rolled his gorgeous light blue eyes but still answered, "You know what I mean Mikan. You're regretting now for letting him go."

I looked at my friend –Ryan. I'm thankful that I still have my best friend. Yes, he's my best friend -Ryan Cullen. He's been there at my darkest time and brightest time and I know he's a true friend of mine. And he understands me very well as much as I understand him too. We've been friends since our first year in junior high and up until now that we're on our last year in high school; our friendship keeps on growing stronger as each day pass. I don't want to lose another best friend. No, I don't want that to happen again. I've already lost one of my best friends _–Hotaru Imai._

"But it's the best for the both of us Ryan," I whispered softly.

Ryan glared at me. "How could you say it's the best for the both of you? Look at you Mikan, look at Natsume! Both of you are suffering. And yet you could still manage to say that it's the best, huh?"

"Didn't we already talk about this topic Ryan?"

"Yes, we did! But seeing you in this kind of state Mikan I can't help it. I don't want to see you in pain. I can't stand that. I don't want you to lose someone important to you again," he said it with sincerity and a pain was clearly seen in his light blue eyes.

I bit my lips. I really don't want my friends to be worried because of the stupid things I've done. I don't want to be a burden to them. "'I'm sorry if I always make you worry Ryan. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said as my tears fell down again.

Ryan looked at her with soft eyes and sigh, "Stop saying sorry Mikan. I've heard enough of your sorry, ever since we were at the hospital a while ago you can't stop saying sorry."

I smile slightly."I'm sorry."

"Stop. It's annoying." Ryan rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Can I lean on your shoulder Ryan?"

He just looked at me and gaze at the Sakura tree in front of us. "Sure. If that'll make you feel better. You can cry all you want and I'm gonna listen it even if I don't want to," he whispered leaning on my head.

"Thank Ryan. Thanks for everything." I whispered and cried again.

**. x . o . x . o .**

Natsume arrived from his mansion with a frown face. His sister and mother run towards him and gave him a tight hug.

"Natsume-nichan! I'm glad you're home safe and sound!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Oh Natsume dear, how are you?" Kaoru, his mother asked worriedly.

Natsume tried to get their hands off of him so that he could breathe properly. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Do you want me to die because of lack of air?" he asked angrily.

"Mou…Natsume-nichan you don't have to be angry with us. We're just worried about you you know," Aoi pouted cutely.

Natsume just stared at her annoyingly. "Che, I'm fine okay? Both of you don't need to be worried. I'm healthy as a bull."

Kaoru just stared at his son, "Are you sure Nat? You don't seem like okay to me. Is there a problem?" she asked with worried eyes.

Natsume looked at his mother and then look away immediately, he doesn't want them to know that he's acting this way because of one brunette. _Yes, his brunette_."Nothing mom. Everything's fine."

"Liar," his mom said and then continues, "Is it because Mikan had not visited you?"

Natsume stiffen and hopes no one noticed it but unfortunately Aoi noticed it. "I'm going to take a rest now." he chose not to answer his mom's question and left.

Kaoru and her daughter Aoi just gaze at Natsume. "I wonder if everything's gonna be alright mommy," Aoi said worriedly.

Kaoru just smiled sadly, "I'm sure Mikan has a valid reason."

. x . o . x . o .

Natsume laid down on his bed thinking what to do next. He sighed. He misses Mikan so much. He was thinking of some reasons why Mikan didn't visit him. Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt her?

'_Ugh! This is so frustrating,' _he thought. "Better call Mikan," he smirked and dialed her number. He waited for a seconds until she answered it.

"Hey Polka," he greeted her.

"Natsume do you need something?" Mikan asked him uninterested.

Natsume seemed to be surprised by her tone, she's always interested whenever he calls her but now it seems to be different. _Something is not right in here. He can feel it._

"We need to talk Mikan," he said with a serious tone.

. x . o . x . o .

Natsume was waiting for her impatiently at the Sakura Park. _'Where the hell is she?' _he thought angrily. He was waiting for her for almost half an hour and no Mikan not even her shadows appeared in front of him. '_Is she ditching me?'_ he ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. He closed his eyes calming himself.

"I'm sorry I'm late," a soft voice said.

Natsume immediately opened his eyes and saw Mikan smiling at him. The smile he always loved to see. He instantly pulled Mikan into a tight hug and whispered in her ears, "I miss you."

Mikan fought back the tears that were threatening to fall because of what he said, "I miss you too Natsume."

They stayed like that for a minute not wanting to break the hug. But Mikan can't help but to feel awkward because of the silence they're having so she broke it, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why didn't you visit me Mikan?" he asked her the question that was bothering him ever since he was at the hospital.

Mikan stayed in silent. She doesn't know what to answer, she bit her lips knowing it's time for her to tell him _about them_. She doesn't want to hurt him but she has to. She needs to stay strong so that he would believe her. _Her lies._

She broke the contact and gaze at his crimson eyes with seriousness. "Natsume, there's something I want to tell you."

Natsume just hug her tightly instead of listening to her, "I don't want to hear it because… t-the… moment you tell me… it seems like I'm going to lose you. _So please don't say it Mikan. Please_," he pleaded her.

Mikan on the other hand clenched her fist so that her tears won't fall down the moment she heard his plea. She can't cry in front of him. _Not now._

' _I'm sorry Natsume,'_ she thought sadly. "Let's end this Natsume."

Natsume wasn't surprised to hear this because he knew this would happen. But he was confused why would Mikan want to end their relationship.

"Why?" he asked still not letting go of the hug instead he hugged her even more.

Mikan pushed Natsume with all her might and was surprised to see that it was effective because he let her go but as what as Mikan can see right now is _a fragile Natsume_ that made her wants to cry more. She looked at him straight to the eye and saw pain in his beautiful crimson eyes but she still managed to say, "Because I… I'm not the right one for you. You deserve someone better than me."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"_I'm so sorry Natsume. But always remember that I love you so much and I want you to be happy. So goodbye,"_ she smiled sadly and kissed him on the lips for the last time.

Natsume closed his eyes and kissed her back with full of love. Mikan broke the kiss and when Natsume open his eyes there was no Mikan in front of him. He felt something on his cheeks and when he touched it_-tears._ His tears were falling down without him knowing it. And for the first time he cried, because of a girl he loved so much. Natsume kneeled down and punched the ground not caring if his fist is bleeding.

He continued to cry and started screaming, "AHHHHHH! WHY MIKAN WHY?"

Little did they know someone saw everything and that person was so shocked that she became speechless. She started to ask herself, _'Why did Mikan do this?'_

. x . o . x . o .

So how was it? Sorry for some grammatical errors and if it's a bit OOC for you guys. You see I think they need to be OOC sometimes to make the story a success. Hihi :D And thank you to the people who left a review. And to the silent readers out there thank you for reading it. Please leave a review again ;)

You'll Be Blessed :*


End file.
